POR AMOR AL INVIERNO ETERNO
by sobek16
Summary: Hiccup es un principe que desde niño estuvo destinado a casarse con su mejor amiga y novia Elsa una princesa con una habilidad muy particular a la cual cree amar profundamente pero todo esto cambia cuando conoce a un joven misterioso que provocando en el dudas con respeto a sus sentimientos - advertencia yaoi si no les gusta el genero no lo lean.


**POR AMOR AL INVIERNO ETERNO**

 **prologo**

En el reino de Arendelle, en una sala decorada elegantes una hermosa niña de cabellos rubio platino y unos brillantes ojos azules que vestia un bellisimo vestido de color celeste que hacia resaltar su piel algo palida dandole un toque de delicadeza a su imagen ,esa niña era Elsa la princesa de ese reino que en esos momentos se encontraba sentada en un sillon con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo mientras sus padres o mejor dicho los reyes la miraban con una cara de preocupasion por que esa delicada niña estaba llorando

\- Elsa debes calmarte... -le dijo con una voz suave su madre tratando de callar los llantos de la niña- no es tu culpa...

\- p-pero mama... esos niños me dijeron... me llamaron monstruo -dijo la pequeña Elsa mientras un viento muy frio comenzo a soplar en esa habitacion eso alerto a su padre que tomo delicadamente los hombros de su hija y se agacho a su altura para verle la cara

\- hija... no creas en las palabras de esos chicos -dijo mientras Elsa subio su cabeza para mirar fijamente a su padre mientras secaba las lagrimas que tenia en los ojos, el viento de la sala dejo de ser frio

\- si ellos no pueden ver lo hermosa y especial que eres entonces no te merecen -finalizo mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la niña ,por esta accion el padre sonrio y le hagaro de la mano para que se levantara del sillon

\- ahora ve a lavarte la cara a una princesa no se puede ver llorando -finalizo viendo como la pequeña asintio para luego irse de aquella sala, al dejar el salon aquel hombre se cento cansadamente el el sillon y tapo sus ojos con una mano demostrando signos de cansancio- que hacemos Idum...

\- Adgar... solo tenemos que tratar otra vez... -dijo su la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de su marido y colocaba una mano en su hombro

\- pero ya van mas de 5 veces Idum -dijo mientras miraba con pesar a la nombrada - 5 veces que reunimos pretendientes para casarse con Elsa... y que huyen al descubrir su habilida

\- aun quedan muchos prinsipes en el mundo amor -dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa calida

\- abra alguien que vea con buena cara lo ¨especial¨ de nuestra hija -termino diciendo la reina mientras abrasaba a su marido

\- tienes razon, mañana sera un nuevo dia -finalizo de decir aquel hombre con esperanzas hacia el futuro

 **al dia siguiente**

Elsa estaba en su habitacion vestia con un vestido parecido al otro solo que este era un poquito mas simple ,estaba parada frente un espejo de tamaño completo tratando de colocarse sin mucho exito su pequeña corona, derrepente se escucha el ruido de la puerta voltea para ver quien era sonrie tristemente era su madre

\- Elsa ya estas lista para salir -pregunta mientras se posiciona al lado de su hija agachandose para estar a su altura

\- ya casi solo necesito que me ayudes a ponerme la corona -dijo mientras le estendio a su madre el objeto que tenia en brazos ,su madre lo tomo y delicadamente lo coloco en la cabeza de su pequeña hija

\- ma... por que seguimos haciendo esto -dijo tristemente la niña mientras se mira en el espejo la madre imita la accion de su hija

\- por que necesitamos encontrar un prometido para ti -respondio mientras tocaba con suavidad los cabellos de su hija

\- y... si no lo encuentran y si nadie me puede querer... -dijo Elsa mientra aguantaba las ganas de llorar

\- cariño no digas eso ,abra alguien que te va a amara con todo su corazon y tu lo amaras a el -dijo la mujer para luego abrasar a su hija, despues de eso se levanto y la condujo de nuevo a esa sala solo que esta vez se encontraban varios niños que paresian de su misma edad y los padres de esos niños todos ellos era principes y reyes de diferente reinos ,Elsa solo bajo la cabeza ya conosia la rutina ,pudo observar como sus padres la presentaban tanto a los niños como a los adultos aunque en ese momento ignoraba las palabras de sus padres asta que escucho la que siempre iniciaba todo

\- ...ademas mi hija es alguien muy ¨especial¨ -cuando su padre termino de decir esa frase la pequeña Elsa se coloco al frente de todos los bicitantes ,no los miro a la cara no querria conocer rostros que no volveria a ver ,como si fuera una especie de conjuro mobio sus manos como si fuere una especie de danza la habitasion se comenzo a ser cada vez mas fria despues las detuvo a cada lado de su cuerpo provocando que de la nada aperesieran dos tempanos de hielo

\- ¡ AAAAH ES UN MONSTRUO ! -dijo uno de los adultos que esta ayi mezclado con mas gritos, insultos y pasos rapidos que se alejaban de la habitacion desesperadamente, Elsa se callo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar... otra vez habian escapado de ella otra vez le tenian miedo inconscientemente comenzo a provocar que nevara en esa habitacion, mientras sus padres bajaban la cabeza con tristeza

\- h-hija yo... -trato de disculparse el padre de Elsa pero se detuvo al oir unos pasos que caminaban hacia su hija y tanto el como su esposa miraron con asombro a aquella persona que en esos momentos toco timidamente un hombro de Elsa para que volteara a verle

\- estas bien, por que lloras - dijo una voz que para sorpresa de Elsa no era de su madre ni de su padre era la de un niño, volteo a ver y se encontro con unos ojos verdes que de alguno forma le recordaban a la primavera y le producia una paz que la calmo, esos hermosos ojos pertenecian a un chico de su misma edad

\- t-tu porque no te fuiste... -pregunto Elsa mientras se levantaba aquel niño la miro confundido- no crees que soy un monstruo por mis poderes...

\- tu no eres un monstruo ellos dan miedo... ademas tu habilidad es increible -dijo aquel chico provocando que Elsa se sonrojara levemente y bajara la cabeza ante el cumplido ,nunca nadie le habia dicho algo haci entonces noto que el piso estaba cubierto de nieve no habia notado que estaba provocando una nevada ,aquel chico le sonreia calidamente cosa que le hizo sentir muy feliz a la pequeña Elsa que se levanto para poder ver directamente aquellos ojos verdes que le hacian que se sintiera bien.

\- me llamo Hiccup... -dijo aquel niño mientras le estendio la mano para que la estrechara cosa que ella hizo.

\- Elsa -dijo la pequeña princesa para luego reir amigablemente provocando que el otro se sonrojara levemente- quieres hacer un hombre de nieve con migo

\- claro me encantaria... -dijo emocionado Hiccup mientras comenzaba junto con Elsa a recolectar la nieve que se habia acumulado en esa habitacion.

Mientras pasaba todo esto desde la puerta de aquella habitacion los padres de Elsa y el padre de Hiccup sonreian por aquella ecena tan dulce e inocente

\- Hiccup es un gran chico no lo creen -dijo el padre del niño sonriendo para sus adentros.

\- si y mucho -dijo feliz la madre de Elsa mientras abrasaba a su marido- el sera el futuro esposo de nuestra hija...


End file.
